Hong Bin
Perfil * ]Nombre: '''HongBin (홍빈) * '''Nombre Real: Lee Hong Bin ( 이홍빈 ) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Bailarin , Rapero y Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 62kg Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Libra. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Gallo. *'Agencia:' Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) Programas de TV *'2015:' The Show (2015, como MC) *'2014:' Weekly Idol *'2014:' Music Akes One(Music InterView) *'2014:' Star King (junto a Ken y Hyuk) *'2013:' Idol Star Olympics Championships (junto a N y Leo) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a N y Ken) *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Ravi y Hyuk) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a N y Ken) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a N y Ken) *'2013:' Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2012:' All The K-Pop (junto a N) *'2012:' Mnet "Mydol" (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Videos Musicales *Mamamoo - Peppermint Chocolate (Feat. K.Will , Wheesung& N) (2014) *Seo In Guk - Tease me (2012) * Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance Curiosidades #'Grupo:' VIXX #'Posicion:' Bailarín, Vocalista, Visual. #'Apodo:' "Visual Master", "Bean" (frijol/judía), Kong #'Familia:' Padre, Madre y dos hermanas mayores. #'Especialidades:' Es muy buen actor. El lugar en el que esté, lo transforma en un cuadro. Tiene mucha fuerza aunque no lo parezca. Puede cantar canciones con tonos muy graves y profundos. #'Chica ideal:' Una chica sensible, amable y que haga mucho aegyo. #'Religión:' Budista. #Antes de debutar apareció aunque brevemente en la Extended Eng Ver. del MV de Brian Joo "Let this die", Leo, Ravi y N aparecieron en la version coreana. # Es amigo intimo de Gong Chan, de B1A4, desde que estuvieron en el programa de radio ShimShimTaPa juntos. # Gong Chan llama "Choco" a Hong Bin y Hong Bin le llama "Chansikkie". # En el programa Sukira Kiss The Radio, Gong Chan llamó a Hong Bin para que respondiera a varias preguntas sobre el, pero Hong Bin solo acertó una. #Es ambidiestro al igual que Leo, el come y escribe con la mano izquierda, pero utiliza su fuerza con la derecha. #Es fan de Park Hyo Shin, y son de la misma compañia. #De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . #En el programa "Mydol" fue comparado con Won Bin y con Se7en. También se dice que tiene cierto parecido con Hyun Bin. #Es muy sonriente, calmado, y se esfuerza en todo lo que hace para que le salga perfecto. Se emociona con facilidad y es muy cariñoso con los demás miembros del grupo. Pese a que es extrovertido, todavía le cuesta tener contacto con las chicas y se pone nervioso. Es de los más maduros del grupo. #Sabe y admite que es atractivo. #Sus se rumora que andubo con woo ri de glorius daycompañeros se quejaron de que todas las chicas del staff le prestaran atención sólo a él por ser el más guapo. #Miembros de su compañía y fans opinan que no parece asiático, sino europeo. Incluso llegaron a decir que tenía un aire al actor español Antonio Banderas. #Le gusta la fotografía. # Es el mas ordenado del grupo. # Tiene un rostro asimétrico y una hermosa sonrisa. #Tiene muy buen físico, pero le cuesta mostrar su cuerpo. # Calza número 39 (6.5 o 7) de zapato. # En MyDol, él y Thunder (MBLAQ) fueron elegidos como la mejor pareja del show. Su apodo era pareja visual. # Quiso ser cantante desde que vio a un chico cantar en su escuela pero que nadie le prestaba atención. Ese chico resultó ser Ken. #Antes de debutar, con el único que no se llevaba muy bien era con Hyuk, pero tras hablar se conocieron mejor y se llegaron a comprender. Ahora ambos se llevan bien. #Apareció en el video "tease me" de Seo In Guk gracias a que ganó una prueba en la que todos los participantes de "Mydol" tenían que demostrar delante de un jurado sus habilidades como actor. #Fue el que peor lo pasó cuando fueron eliminados los otros cuatro miembros de "Mydol", ya que había entablado muy buena amistad con todos ellos. #Dice que comprende a sus fans, ya que él mismo es fan de Park Hyo Shin. #En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron "¿Sí pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quien seria?" a lo que señalo que seria con Ken y agrego diciendo: escogeria a Ken hyung por que canta muy bien y cuando vamos a los shows el naturalmente hace reír a las personas. #Dice que en su tiempo libre organiza sus pensamientos mientras se ducha después de un largo día de horarios. #Demostró tener gran habilidad en los juegos de silabas cuando logró la victoria para su equipo en All The kpop, ''derrotando a N en la ronda final. #Es la ''obra de arte de VIXX. # En 'VIXX TV '''dijo que su sueño/meta es que a los 30 años ganara un premio como mejor actor. # En '''VIXX TV '''le contestó a una fan que no le gusta el "hot-dog" (o perros calientes) y tampoco la Sprite. # Cuando GongChan (B1A4) lo contactó en Sukira Kiss The Radio, tuvo la oportunidad de contactarse con los demás miembros de B1A4. Sandeul no dejaba de llamarlo ''Choco-yah despues de saber el apodo que tenía con GongChan. Finalmente, él prometió ir un día con los demás a convivir con ellos. #Bailo Something de Girl's Day en el especial de Music Core 400 emisiones junto a Ren (NU'EST), Seungji (A-JAX ) y Minhyuk (BTOB), como Boy's Day. Hongbin era la maknae Hyeri. #Tiene como apodo Kong porque 'kong' es la palabra coreana para 'bean' en ingles (frijol en español), y 'bean' suena similar al Bin en su nombre Hongbin. #Su héroe siempre ha sido su abuela, que siempre le dio fuerza. #Dice que Leo es quien habla más cuando los miembros están solos en su departamento. #Cuando estaba en la primaria, su sueño era ser veterinario. #Disfruta de ver vídeos o de escuchar música de Park Hyo Shin junto a Leo . #Desde que debutó a dicho que quiere actuar como un estudiante, y lo hizo en Glorious Day. #Después de que terminó su segundo año de preparatoria dejó de asistir a su entrenamiento para el debut, así que N fue por él a su casa mientras Hongbin seguía dormido. #Siempre lleva sus granos de rezo budistas que le dio su abuela, ya que con ellos se siente más seguro. #Es el que más soporta el alcohol, mientras que Leo es quien menos lo soporta. #En una cita, llevaría a la chica al acuario. #Ravi dice que Hongbin es malo mintiendo. #Está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra guiándose con un libro para niños. #Dos días antes de la grabación del vídeo de "On and On", sufrió de agotamiento e indigestión. A pesar de esto, no solo fue capaz de aprenderse la coreografía, sino también de grabar el MV. #N lo eligió como el miembro que más trabaja ya que a mejorado en su canto y baile. #N le hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños con una vela en un parque cuando aún eran trainees. Hongbin dijo que esa era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia le hacía una fiesta. #Le gustaría que VIXX fuera conocido como un grupo con modales. #Dice que Leo es el miembro más lindo, mientras que Leo dice que Hongbin lo es. #Su pastel favorito es el de crema batida, igual que el de Leo. #Él y Leo son amantes de los gatos. #Le gusta ir al cine porque está oscuro y puede sentarse a pensar y reflexionar. #Sigue olvidando que Ken canta bien porque es demasiado gracioso. #Para Leo , Hongbin es su bebé. #Para Ken , Hongbin es un flower boy que es notado incluso cuando no hace nada. #Para Ravi, Hongbin es su gemelo menor. #Para Hyuk, Hongbin es un hyung que es como un amigo. #Le tiene miedo a las alturas. Sabe como resolverlo, pero aún así no puede superarlo. #Lo primero que le dijo a Ken fue: "¿Nos hemos conocido antes?". Ken se había presentado en la escuela de Hongbin antes de audicionar. #Cuando se siente mal, N es quien se da cuenta primero. #Dice que ser un fanboy de un grupo de hombres no es nada malo. #Sus compañeros del drama "Glorious Day" lo retaron a hacer el "Ice Bucket Challenge". #Le preguntaron a los demás miembros quién era su rapero favorito. Leo dijo que era Ravi , Ken dijo que G-Dragon , Ravi dijo que San E pero Hongbin respondió que Ravi. #En el KCON L.A se incluyo a Hong Bin junto con Gong Chan( B1A4), L.Joe (Teen Top), JongHyun (CNBLUE) y Jin(BTS ) como los visuales del concierto. # Bailo now de trouble marker con Yura de Girl's Day. # Es el segundo del grupo que tiene mejor fisico. El primero es Ravi. # El 13 de Febrero del 2015 Hongbin se graduó, junto con Zico de Block B, del Instituto de Medios y Artes Dongh-ah. # Hongbin es MC de "The Show" de SBS MTV, junto Youngji de KARA y Zhou Mi de Super Junior M. #Es el mejor hablando japonés en el grupo. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) Galería Hongbin1.jpg Hongbin2.jpg Hongbin3.jpg Hongbin4.jpg Hongbin5.jpg Hongbin6.png Hongbin7.png Hong Bin8.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1993